The bounty hunter
by hammertime104
Summary: 1 year after the default ending to star fox command, star wolf is now a elite bounty hunting squadron. Yet not to their knowing they kicked out another telepathic bounty hunter in the process, now andross is attacking again and this fallen bounty hunt comes out of the shadows and tries to prove that he is better than star wolf and rat them out for their crimes. Will he fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: my past.**

It took place a long time ago, about 7 years to be exact. It's still fresh in my memory. The destruction was going on everywhere with explosions and death everywhere I ran. It was horrible. Luckily I could escape. That one fateful day everything changed. My life didn't get any better that day. Afterwards things went downhill for me. And now and there's nothing really left who go back to. Who am I? Well I'm a bounty hunter. Well I used to be. I loved my job until they took it away. They just walked in there and said we got a telepath too, Let's just take everything away from that guy and leave him to rot and die. Now I work in secret. I waited 2 years so I could prove myself worthy, and now that time has finally come. What, you thought she was the only one escaped?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's been a long time.

Hi everyone! Sorry about the last chapter… I wrote it on my phone and well….I should probably type it next time. Kind of like I'm doing now. So I will update it later and hopefully some one will like this story I am writing. I am working really hard on it so let's go!

XXX

I was dressed in my usual bounty hunter attire. You know, smoke bombs and taser whip, you know, all sorts of traps and devices. In my right hand was a battle axe with a crystal in center. On are planet, at every ones 18th birthday they would get a weapon chosen out for them. Some were staffs. Others were swords. Mine was a battle axe. My right hand was covered in spines and poisonous barbs. During the apporoid war I lost my arm to an apporoid, and this grew back. Thank goodness I didn't become one of them.

I opened the door to my main control room; it was filled to the brink with computers. In the middle of it all was my R.O.B unit. The robotic operating buddies were mainly used in dreadnaught ships but mine was in control of the base that was on Sauria.

"Good evening sir" he said. "Sup R.O.B" I replied. Not expecting and news from him. It had been a good 1 year with nothing going on any of the days. "I have news sir" he said with enthusiasm. "What?" I questioned while dashing over to the computer. "We finally got something to do?" I said with excitement. R.O.B replied, "Yes sir" "What is it?" I said while I sat at the computers. "Andross is preparing to strike again" R.O.B said. "But wait; wasn't he killed in the Sauria crises?" I questioned. "Well…yes. But his grandson Dash is starting to plan to destroy Lylat". "It probably runs in the family" I said with a smile. "So where is the base?" "It's on venom sir"

"As usual" I said. Almost all their bases are on Venom these days. "When can we get started?"

XXX

I was ready. Jetpack equipped and space suit on. Unlike most bounty hunters, I used an interstellar space suit and jet pack instead of a ship to get around.

"Ready to go R.O.B". I felt the cool breeze of the outside world as it came into the landing bay as I took off, flying through Sauria's atmosphere and into deep space.

XXX

I landed on the hot rough sand of Venoms desert on front of the abandoned factory. "You sure this is the place?" I asked "It kind looks…abandoned"

"I'm positive this is the place sir" he said through the communicator.

"Ok" I said timidly.

I stepped inside. It was full of rusty hooks and conveyor belts. At first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But then I noticed a computer pad in the back of the room.

"This looks like an easy hack" I quickly pulled out my hacking kit. It was full of tools and devices I could hack almost anything. "Just plug this thing in here and…"the code was it immediately accepted and the metal wall almost instantaneously opened showing a large still stairwell leading downwards. "Bingo"

I walked down the stairwell quietly so that I did not alert any of the guards. As soon as I got to bottom of the stairs there were 2 large gorillas waiting by a metal door at the end who immediately noticed me.

"Shit!" I said as they ran towered me. I dived between them, causing both their battleaxes to smash into the ground. I immediately is followed with an uppercut from my apporiod arm knocking one of them unconscious as the other swung at me harshly at me as I just managed to dodge before finally hitting him with the tip of my battle ax cutting his jaw in half leaving him dead on the floor. I walked down the hall and opened the door only to quickly close it there was a whole factory just behind it used to build weapons. So I decided take the "safer" route through the air vents I climbed underneath them before finally ending up on the other side of the door at the very end of the factory

I flew open hatch into the main control room but immediately was surprised by a large land master tank this purple and red armor and two large charge shot blasters on the side. "You've got to be kidding me." I said as it quickly turned around and prepared fire at me. I just barely got out of the way before the shot hit the ground causing an explosion. "It's got a lot of firepower" I said as I quickly ran trying to get behind it however it quickly turned around and shot yet again and the blast this time hit right behind me throwing me onto the floor.

It was preparing one final shot before I rolled underneath it to the back of the tank and leaped on top and opened the hatched surprised to find no one there. "What the…" it immediately did a barrel roll to the side making me fall off as it fired another shot at me from its main cannon. I decided its weak spot was the main cannon so I leaped up on top of the tank and cut the main cannon off with my battle axe causing the main energy to seep out as it exploded. I hit the ground looking up at the burned metal falling every where. "Wow" I said. At that moment an alarm went off as a robotic voice said that the self-destruct sequence had been initiated. "Oh crap" I said as they quickly looked up pulling out my blaster shooting until a large until a gap all the way to the roof was open. I activated my jet pack and took off flying through the roof of the abandoned factory above as the factory exploded beneath me as I flew into the deep dark space.

XXX

"Interesting." the lupine said standing up looking down at the factory that just exploded. "Looks like we found the guy" The black cat said with a smirk "we will track him down to his next location a shoot him down their." The two of them walked back to their two of the four ships in the sand taking off into the atmosphere.

Authors notes:

I think this was a good first chapter. I like it a lot but I'll see what you people think before I upload the next one. Any ways see you next time!


End file.
